On the Payroll
by Kariah Bengalii
Summary: Verone has something he wants from Brian after they finish negotiating pay. Brian has no reason to say no, and no reason to stay loyal to the Feds. He flips.


Their lunch with Verone had been interesting as Rome negotiated with both Verone and Monica Fuentes over their pay. They were about to leave when Verone called out, "O'Conner, walk with me a minute."

Rome was instantly cautious, but tried to play it off in front of Monica as he watched his friend get up to follow Verone as he strode away.

Brian followed Verone through a back door into his mansion. The room appeared to be a meeting room for Verone, as it contained a spotless desk, a scattering of leather chairs, and a bar at the corner. Verone strode immediately over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. "Want anything?" he asked.

"I'm good," Brian responded.

"Well, that's good," Verone said, turning back around. He went over and sat behind his desk. Brian wondered whether he should sit, as he'd not yet been invited to.

"Come here," Verone said, scooting his chair out a ways from his desk.

Brian stepped up to the desk, feeling apprehensive.

"Closer, closer. Come around," Verone said, motioning for Brian to walk around the desk.

Brian did so, and found he was standing uncomfortably close to Verone in the small space allowed by the obstacle of the desk.

Carter looked up at the blond standing above him. "You're on my payroll now," he said, "which means you do what I want. Now get on your knees and suck my cock."

Brian's eyes widened in disbelief, but he knelt slowly anyway. He needed to keep the job to bust Verone and get his pardon. If this was what had to be done, then this was what had to be done.

He shuffled forward awkwardly on his knees so that he would be able to more comfortably reach Verone's crotch.

Carter grinned and slouched in the seat, pushing his crotch closer to Brian's face as he shoved his hand into Brian's hair and gripped it to press the other man's face into his clothed dick.

Brian nuzzled it uncomfortably, the scent of it strong and musky and unusual.

Carter released Brian's head for a moment to undo his belt and pants, and then pressed Brian's head against his cock again.

Brian obediently nuzzled it.

"Lick," Verone demanded, and Brian did, licking at the material where the tip of his cock was.

When Carter felt it was time, he said, "Good, now take my cock out."

Brian raised trembling hands and pulled Verone's cock out of his underwear.

"Suck," Verone said, positively lewdly.

Brian ducked his head down and started licking and sucking at Verone's cock obediently. Verone's hand threaded into Brian's hair, forcing Brian's head to bob.

After a few minutes of sucking, Verone went tense and forced Brian's head further down on his cock and came down his throat.

"Get up," he growled, and Brian hurried to stand, ashamed to realize that his cock was uncomfortably hard. "Come here."

Brian looked at Verone stupidly. Verone shook his head and grabbed Brian by both ass cheeks and pulled him onto his lap.

He quickly undid Brian's pants and reached into his underwear to pull out his cock. He formed his hand into a tight fist around it and jerked it up and down. Brian moaned, swaying against Verone.

Suddenly, with Brian right on the edge, Verone stopped, gripping the base of Brian's cock to stave off his orgasm. "Please, please, please, please, please let me come, oh, let me come," Brian begged.

"I know you're working for the Feds, Brian O'Conner," he growled.

Brian's body stiffened with shock and fear, but his hips rocked infinitesimally anyway. "W-What?" he gasped.

"I know you're working for the Feds. Are you going to try to deliver me up to them?" Verone positively purred, stroking with small, short movements.

"I-I- yeah," Brian managed.

"Well, what about if I make you a counteroffer?" Verone asked, resuming his stroking slowly.

"Uhn, uh, um, nnmh, yah, what?" Brian shook with lust.

"You'll stay here with me, safe in Miami, away from the Feds. You won't have to worry about your record while here. And you'll stay in my bed."

"I-I yes, yes, yes, god, just please let me come!" Brian begged.

Verone grinned. "You beg prettily, Brian. Okay. Come for me," he growled.

Brian did so, his release covering Verone's hand and shirt and his shirt.

Verone released Brian's cock and wrapped his arms around his back, allowing the blond to fall against him and rest curled against him.

"How did you know?" Brian panted out when he got his breath back.

"I had some people run some more comprehensive background checks. You were red flagged for a pending investigation in L.A. So I had some people check into it."

"Rome is too, obviously. I had to choose a partner. He wanted a pardon."

Carter smiled and bowed his head, bringing it back up when a smile was on his face. "I know, seems he's made a name for himself where he came from, too."

Brian pressed his head into Carter's shoulder. "You know about Monica then?"

Carter stilled. "What about her?"

Brian mumbled sleepily, "She's a Fed. An undercover agent. She's the one that got Rome and I in."

"I didn't know that," Carter said, his voice low and smooth. "She'll have to pay for that."

Brian nodded and nuzzled closer. Carter smiled surprisingly tenderly at him. "Come on, if you're going to sleep, at least let's get you into an actual bed."

Brian mumbled agreement and sleepily got to his feet. Verone grabbed Brian's ass to lift him to his feet, and then led him to his bedroom. "Go to sleep, Brian," he said.

Then he went to find Monica.

The Feds didn't know what hit them. One day they'd been well on their way to busting Verone, the next Monica Fuentes was back, complaining that he'd found her out somehow. They were just glad that they had Brian and Rome undercover already. Everything hinged on them, now.


End file.
